7thfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrall Tesla
Name Biography History Ancestry First Age Early life Thrall is the son of Puroter Hellscream second in command in the Hellscream Legion, and Prama former chieftain of the PLACEHOLDER clan. Puroter being a Choas ork made standard forms of reproduction impossible, they instead performed the ritual of Fosh'Nu as was done with the birth of Grom. As a baby, he was raised by his parents to be a true warrior. Though, early in his life his parents had part ways due to the 'Cleansing' War, Puroter going to fight alongside Hellscream against the Unholy Union and White Castle Enclave. During this time Grom became a father figure to Thrall. However, Thrall soon over grew his older brother Grom, yet his brother had always been the bigger brother not just in title but in pure muscle mass. When it came to choosing a class Thrall , taking after his mother, wanted something that heavily into use of the elements, were as Grom sought after pure combat like their father. Due to different taste in Classes the brothers soon parted ways as their paths had their directions. They vowed to reunite to protect their mother and the PLACEHOLDER Clan from the vengful hand of The Enclave, or the dishonor of corruption by the Unholy Unions Fel Ork. Prama trained Thrall in the way's of elemental control of lightning for much of his youth. He learned at an alarming rate, picking up on most lessons as though they were instinct, unfortunately Prama still in a weakened state, from the effects of Grom and Thrall's Fosh'Nu rituals, soon found she had reached her limit on what she could teach her son. Thrall was sent to the War School of PLACEHOLDER2. The War School was soon visited by a wandering stranger. At first, Thrall spoke pleasantly with him, but began to grow angry when the stranger accused the PLACEHOLDER's of hiding away in the mountains in shame of their leaders betrayal. His fury — and orcish pride — growing within him, Thrall informed the stranger that he would join with Hellscream and lay siege to White Castle and free his people from the Fel-Curse. The stranger dismissed Hellscream as a "demon-ridden dreamer", and said that the humans were not worth fighting. Enraged, Thrall challenged the stranger to single combat. The stranger threw aside his cloak to reveal well-worn black plate armor and a massive warhammer. After a short but brutal contest, Thrall managed to disarm him with his battle magics, but was prevented from throttling the stranger by some sort of time shift. Before Thrall could comprehend what had happened the stranger struck Thrall bringing him to his knees. Thrall refused to forfeit the fight and began to stand even though he should feel his spirit leaving his body from this "punch". It was then that the stranger revealed himself as Orgrim Doomhammer — the ex Warchief of the old Horde. Doomhammer had been contacted by Prama about the return of the son of Puroter. The ex Warchief decided to provoke Thrall into a fight to see if Prama's praise was deserved — and it was. Not only was Thrall able to challenge Doomhammer's strength, he also was able to best him in the magical arts and for a pup— a feat only once before accomplished...by Thrall's mother, Prama Tesla . Adult hood Death Return Second Age Adult hood Death Return Death Power & Abilites Spell's Rune's General Skill's Class Skill's Talent's Feat(s) Trivia